Un amor inesperado
by Pola Correa
Summary: Aome es una hermosa chica mitad hada y mitad sirena pero no le gusta mostrarse al publico y por eso esta dentro del cuerpo de una criminal llamada Sakura pero por una misision rebela su verdadera forma a Sasuke. ¿que pasara con Sasuke? ¿Sasuke cambira? ¿se enamoraran? ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas! Espero que les guste. Este es mi primer historia asi que tenganme pasiencia, no soy muy buena pero tampoco muy mala. Como ya deben de saber los personajes de Naruto y Inuyasha no me pertenesen T.T**__**le pertenesen a**_  
><em><strong> Masashi Kishimoto y Rumiko Takahashi <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana antes<strong>

**CAP1 **

Hola! Me llamo Aome pero nadie lo sabe excepto mi hermano Naruto, una gran amiga llamada Hinata, mis padres Tsunade y Jiraiya, mis hermanas: Tenten, Temari, Ino, Konan, Anko y Sasame; nadie sabe cuál es mi verdadera forma porque estoy dentro del cuerpo de una gran criminal llamada Sakura, que fue asesinada cuando nací. Naruto no es mi hermano de sangre sino que mis adres lo adoptaron y desde ese dia no lo volvieron a discriminar; nuestra hermana mayor es Anko y el que sigue es Naruto de 14 años de resto todas tenemos 13 porque todas menos yo son adoptadas. Tengo 13 años, hay 2 mundos ahora el real aseo el moderno donde existe internet, carros, policías y no creen en las leyendas, el otro es una época mucho más antigua donde se sabe que existen todo tipo de seres; yo en el mundo real soy: Cantante, actriz, estudiante y bailarina de todo tipo, pero en la época antigua soy: mitad sirena, mitad hada, ninja y una estudiante del equipo 7; mis poderes son: purificación, sanación, la llama del dragón y la pantera negra ping.

Mi madre es una sirena reina de los mares y mi padre es un hada dueño de los aires, ambos son reyes lo cual me hace ver como princesa y además de esta unión Salí yo mitad hada, mitad sirena. El amor de mis padres era un amor prohibido pero nunca se rindieron y ganaron la lucha.

**Lunes Día 1**

Era un día común y corriente, me levante normal y me metí a la ducha después de media hora Salí y me dirigí a la puerta del bosque donde puedo pasar al mundo real, pero alguien grito mi nombre por la espalda, me gire y vi a Sasuke corriendo hacia mí, me sobresalte y me erice.

-Hola Sakura ... VAS a la Universidad Verdad?

-Si pero… al mundo real.

- ... ¬ ¬

Acompañar a mí mismo?

-Si ¬¬

Estábamos atravesando a La otra dimensión cuando lo mire de reojo y pregunte.

-Oye…

-Qué?

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Depende

-Si o No

El -Habla

'Porque eres? Porque Tú eres **tan ... tan** frío?

-No Lo Sé dilo tu

Yo voy a saber, que

-Tonta

-Mira quien lo dice

-Si no soy así entonces dime como debería ser?

-No lo sé… tal vez más loco, arriesgado y nice

-Cuando encuentre a una chica así en mi vida… tal vez… solo tal vez… cambie ¬¬

-Y… no crees que la conoces ya?

-NO Aun no

Llegamos al salón S.A **(Los mejores estudiantes ^.^) **Las clases transcurrieron ¨normales.¨ Después de clases nos fuimos a anda regar un rato hasta que llego kakashi sensei diciendo que teníamos que volver a la aldea a una misión de nivel A. Entramos a la oficina de Tsunade para que nos asignara la misión, como éramos muchos solo escogió a algunos por parejas para un solo equipo: Sasusaku – Naruhina – Gaaino, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada uno a sus respectivas casas para descansar ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Llegue a mi casa un poco cansada, me puse la pijama y me recosté en mi cama a pensar ¨Porque Tsunade… mi madre… nos envió a esa misión en el norte de Tokio, acaso quiere que Gaara y Sasuke den cuenta de lo que somos y lo peor es que si nos da esa enfermedad…tal vez… sea el final; yo no quiero que Sasuke se dé cuenta de lo que soy pero es lo más seguro, en la tabla del 1 al 10 es 100.¨


	2. Ya llegamos?

Capitulo 2

Martes 2º Día

Me levante muy pensativa por tal misión, la verdad no pude dormir en toda la noche por esa situación. Sali de mi casa con mi mochla hecha para encontrarme con Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Tsunade y Kakashi pero seguro que llegaría tarde. Llegue y solo estaba Sasuke allì.

-Bn dia Sasuke-kun

-Bn dia Sakura

-Sasuke-kun…

-Que?-Respondio algo agresivo

-Cuando lleguemos…al valle de las hadas…pase lo que pase…no me odies después

-Porque lo dices? Que quieres decir?

-Solo…promételo si?

-Esta bien pero responde-Dijo bastante molesto

-Bueno… esque…esque…

Me interumpio Naruto y los demás e septo Tsunade y Kakashi como siempre.

-Hola Sakura-chan…que cuentas?

-Hola Sakura (Todos)

-Hola chicos (Ska)

-Oigan y a mi me hechan a un lado a que?(Ssk)

-Hola Sasuke (todos)

Llega Tsunade con Kakashi arrastrado de los pelos.

-Hola chicos (tsunade)

-hola (todos)

-Abuela… porque trae de los pelos a kakashi sensei?(Nrt)

-No me llames asi y eso no te incumbe

-Y que haremos?(Ska)

-Lo que les dije ayer, van ha ir al valle de las hadas para una trasformación de humana a un hada, lo cual sakura, ino, hinata y naruto ya saben quien es; pero para poder cumplir con la misión se tendrán que separar y cuando terminen con eso todo estará listo y regresan (Tsnd)

-Crei que era nivel A (Nrt)

-Naruto deja de quejarte y váyanse (Tsunade tirando a Kakashi a los pies)

-Espere un momento Tsunade por favor (Ska) Naruto dámelos por favor.

-Hai (nto)

-Tsunade tenga uno para que podamos hablar…estos relojes son muy tecnológicos y caros pero estas cosas pueden utilizar internet en cualquier parte del mundo, hasta en esta época. Cuando usted necesite hablarnos pisa el botón negro y cualquiera de nosotros pudra contestar o todos a la vez, cuando le estemos marcando podrá contestar del botón verde si no quiere contestar solo tiene que decir ¨No quiero contestar¨ y si necesita navegar por internet pise el voton rojo y diga lo que quiere invertigar. (sakura pasándole uno)

-Parece muy complicado.(Tsunade)

-No es para tanto ¬¬(gaara)

-Usds ya lo han llegado a usar?

-hai

Sakura l psa uno a Tsunade amarillo y como cada uno tiene un color distinto quedo asi:

Tsunari:Amarillo, Kakashi:Gris, Sakura:rosa, Ino:morado, Hinata:Blanco, Naruto:Naranja, Gaara:rojo y Sasuke:azul oscuro.

-Ahora si vallanse (Tsunade)

-Hai

Todo el dia no la pasamos de árbol en árbol pero por la noche llegamos a un lugar muy frio y congelado, no se veía ni a una sola hada.

¨este…este ya no es el lindo y calido hogar que recuerdo ahora es frio y horrible¨(pensamiento de Sakura)


End file.
